Conventionally, as a display device such as an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display), an OLED (Organic Light Emitting Diode) display or the like, a display device including a substrate having flexibility (hereinafter, referred to as a “flexible substrate”) is known. A display device, more specifically, a display panel, including a flexible substrate is entirety flexible and is foldable, and therefore, is usable in a very wide range.
A display including a flexible substrate has an advantage that the size of a bezel may be decreased. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-209405 discloses a display device in which a flexible substrate is folded at a wiring portion connecting a pixel array portion and a peripheral circuit portion to each other, so that the peripheral circuit portion is located on a rear surface of the pixel array portion. This allows a bezel of the display device to be narrower, and thus the display device is decreased in size.